Nuestro tiempo y nada mas (Our time and nothing more)
by Diego Hargreaves
Summary: Ela and Monika(IQ) had a good relationship without any problems, but they were too ordinary. Ela decides to try something new, following Harry's advice. (GL, NSFW)[Ps. This is remake version of 'This Feeling']


September 5th, 2017, new operator Elzbieta "Ela" Bosak joined Rainbow. Ela noticed former Six Aurelia Arnot, and she was offered to join. Ela accepted the proposal, and as a result Ela joined the Rainbow. Many members noticed her joining. Seeing her during the Iraq war, Seamus "Sledge" Cowden especially welcomed her to join. And Monika "IQ" Weiss noted her original and creative character. After six months since Ela joined Rainbow, Ela made friends with many crews. Ela even made friends with Taina "Caveria" Pereira which many members avoided.

"Good to see you, Ela." "Good to see you too, Harry." "So, how your daily life while staying in Rainbow?" "Really really good." "That's good to hear. So… How is your relationship with operators?" "Perfect. And I don't know why everyone try to aviod Taina. Taina is really good person." Harry was bit surprised. "I'm really impressed that you are having good relationship with Taina." "Thank you." "Next question, Who is the closest person to you? Your sister?" "Defiantly, No." "Then who?" "Monika" "Really?" "Yeah, any problem?" "No, there's no reason for me to say about close relationship with Monika." "That's true." "Then what are you doing with her?" "Watching Netflix, doing a exercise etc…" "Hmm… Why don't you try something different than that?" "Like what?" "The answer is not set, and if you figure it out yourself, that's the right answer." "Okay, thank you, Harry. See you later." "See you later, Ela."

As Ela walked, she thought about what Harry said. "Should I find the answer myself?" While Ela walked to her room, Ela met Monika. "Oh Hey, Monika. How are you?" "Good. You?" "Really good." "I'm lonely watching Netflix drama alone, how about watch it together?" "Good, what's the title?" "Cable Girls." "That's sounds interesting." And then Ela and Monika went to Monika's room. Ela looked around Monika's room and said, "Nice room, Monika." "Thank you." Monika turn on the tv and said, "Alexa, play Cable Girls." And then Season 1 Episode 1 of Cable Girls started to play. Around 13 minutes of episode 4, two heroine had a good time. Then the atmosphere in the room changed. Ela thought of having a good time with her ex-boyfriend. From that experience, Ela found the answer to what Harry said.

After episode 4 finished, Monika told Ela to get some sleep. "It's eleven o'clock at night, so why don't you sleep for tomorrow?" "There is one more thing to do." "What is it?" Ela bit hesitated. "Tell me. What is it?" And then Ela kissed Monika. "I think it's time to get rid of the old knowledge about relationship, Monika." Monika smiled and kissed Ela. Ela and Monika both stood up and Ela grabbed Monika's cheek. "Your eyes are so pretty." And then Ela started to kiss Monika like a predator hunting for a prey. While Ela kiss Monika, Monika placed her hands at Ela's thick ass and started to pacify. Ela also placed her hands at Monika's thicker ass and grabbed it tight. And the Ela stopped the kiss and said, "How does it feel?" "Good." "I will make you feel more than just 'Good'."

Ela started to Caress Monika. And then Monika started to moan. Ela raised Monika's arms over Monika's head. Ela grabbed Monika's white T-shirt and took it off. And then Monika's black bra is revealed. After that, Ela took off her Adidas sweatshirt and threw it on the floor. Ela put her right hand at Monika's chick and said, "You are most beautiful woman I have ever seen." And then Ela put her hands behind Monika's back and unhook Monika's bra. Then Monika's bare breasts is revealed. After that, Ela pushed Monika to the bed slowly and laid Monika down on the bed. Ela looked at Monika for a second and started to kiss and caress Monika one more time. And then Ela's mouth located at Monika's left breast. Monika's head was flipped and Monika began to moan. Monika reacted more violently because she had never had this experience.

After Ela sucked enough Monika's left breast, Monika said, "Let me feel more." "As you wish." Ela replied. Ela took a deep breath and started suck Monika's right breast as well. Monika's head was flipped and moan once more. Monika grabbed bed sheet with right hand and grabbed Ela's head with left hand. Monika's moan filled her room. While Monika kept feeling pleasure, Ela pacified Monika's perfect ass and thigh. About couple of minute later, Ela stopped sucking Monika's right breast and took a short break. "How is it, Monika?" Monika was high on pleasure, so she couldn't answer it immediately. "Best feeling in my life." "Well, this is just appetizer." Ela grabbed waistband of Monika's pants and stripped down Monika's pants. Then Ela threw it away. And then Monika's black panties and perfect thigh was revealed.

Ela looked at Monika's thigh and admired it. "I wish I could have beautiful thigh like you." "Now this is yours." Ela smiled and stripped down Monika's black panties. And then Ela started to stimulate clit. Then Monika's body bent over and started to moan louder than when Ela suck Monika's breasts. Ela did not stay there long for the most important part. "Oh my god, Ela…" "Huh?" "Please pleasure me so I feel like I'm in heaven." Ela smiled and said, "I will pleasure you more than that." Then Ela started to lick Monika's pussy without any notification. Because of sudden rush of pleasure, Monika's body bent over hard and made a louder moan. Thanks for state of the art soundproofing, nobody couldn't hear it. About a half of minutes later, Monika started to feel warmth inside of her body. And then Ela placed her hands at Monika's beautiful ass and pacified it. "Oh yeah, Ela!" Monika yelled it. But Ela was not satisfied.

So Ela put her fingers inside of Monika's ass and thrusted hard. Then Monika made the loudest moan that humans could make. "Ela, I think I am about to cum…" Then Ela started to lick Monika's pussy much harder. "It's coming, Ela… it's coming…" After that, Monika cum it. Ela put everything in her mouth and swallow half them with pleasure. Monika really exhausted after she cum it. So Ela shared half it by kiss as a reward. And then Ela put her fingers inside of Monika's pussy and rubbed it around to check any juice remaining inside. Ela wiped them with her fingers and pulled them out. Ela's fingers were coated with juice. Ela sucked her middle finger and let Monika suck her index finger. Monika sucked it clean and swallow everything inside of her mouth. Ela sat on the edge of the bed and let Monika to recover. While than, Ela put her bra and panties back on.

Couple of minutes later, Ela lay down next to Monika. Monika smirked and said, "You pleasure me happy enough, Ela. Now it's time to return the favor." "I'm counting on it." Then Ela and Monika switched their position. Monika grabbed Ela's grey T-shirt and took it off roughly. Monika threw it on the floor and Ela's red bra is revealed. Ela's breasts was large enough to stimulate Monika's desire. Monika smirked and also Ela smirked. Ela said, "Like what you see?" "More than just like." Monika replied. And then Monika grabbed waistband of Monika's sweatpants and stripped down roughly. Then Ela's red panties was revealed. "Let me feel your beautiful body, Ela." "You don't need to ask permission. My body is always yours." Monika smirked and started to caress Ela from her lips.

Monika started to kiss Ela. While they kiss, Ela's and Monika's tongue were fighting to take over each other's mouth. Monika grabbed back side of Ela's head and kissed Ela aggressively. "I love you, Ela." "I love you too, Monika." And they kept their kiss. About a minute later, Monika broke a kiss and started to caress Ela in earnest. Ela started to make a soft moan. Monika's mouth and hands trailed down Ela's perfect and beautiful body. "Wait a minute, Ela." "I will." Monika walked to fridge and took out an ice from the freezer. And then Monika put the ice on Ela's body. Then Ela to moan. Monika bites ice in her mouth and starts rubbing Ela's body. Ela started to moan louder. Ela was surprised at Monika idea. After Monika finished trailing down front side of Ela's body, Monika said, "Turn around." "Okay" Ela turned around. And then Monika's mouth started to trail down back side of Ela's body. Ela started to moan once again. Ice completely melted when Monika's mouth reached calf.

And then Monika flipped Ela over and kissed Ela one more time. Ela put her hands behind her back and unhook her red bra and her breasts was revealed. After that, Monika started to suck Ela's left breast. Ela's started to flinched hard and moan hard. About tens of seconds later, Monika stopped sucking Ela's left breasts and moved her mouth to right breast. And then Monika started to suck Ela's right breasts without a moment of break. Suck Ela's right breasts without a moment of rest made Ela breath harder. After Monika sucked Ela's right breast enough, Monika's took a few deep breath. Ela also took a deep breath. After a short break, Monika stripped down Ela's red panties. And without any hesitation, Monika started to lick Ela's pussy. Ela's body started to bent over hard and moan harder at the same time. Ela grabbed Monika's head and press it with both of Ela's hand. "Oh yeah, Monika… More…" Monika kept sucked Ela's pussy. Ela started to feel warmth inside of her belly.


End file.
